What The Hetalia Characters Do Everyday
by MeVs.ScottPilgrim
Summary: Ever wonder about the crazy antics the Hetalia characters are up to everyday? Well, here they are! -UPDATE- I think I'm just going to say this is complete, but I'll update if I get anything new
1. Adventures One!

**Hey, I know this is random, but I felt like doing it. It's really retarded, but enjoy anyways!**

* * *

><p><span>North and South Italy home:<span>

* * *

><p>North: "Oh, FRATELLO~"<p>

N: "Fratello, we need to go grocery shopping! C'mon, I just made 18,000,000 marks yesterday! I know that's not a lot, but we could get a candy bar!"

South: "Veneziano, shut up, you bastard! We need more tomatoes, not candy bars!"

N: "But I don't have enough marks for even one tomato."

S: "This is Europe! Use Euro's! We have, like, 40 gazillion Euros!"

N: "Oh, you're right, vee~"

S: -eye twitch-

N: "You okay Fratello?"

* * *

><p><span>Germany and Prussia the Store:<span>

* * *

><p>Prussia: "Kesesesese~! Hey West, we need to get more beer!"<p>

Germany: "We don't have enough money for more beer, you already bought 40 cases."

P: "I don't care, we'll steal 'em then!"

G: "That's illegal, brother!"

P: "Yeah, so? C'mon Gilbird, go get me 40 more cases of the best beer this place has, heh~"

G: "I'm not bailing you out if you get arrested..."

P: "What? I'm too AWESOME to get arrested! Surely, the cops will recognize how amazingly awesome the awesome me is!"

G: "He overuses the words 'awesome' it's kind of annoying."

Gilbird: "CHIRP"

* * *

><p><span>Asia Restaurant:<span>

* * *

><p>Japan: "This restaurant is rearry nice."<p>

China: "Ah, I agree, aru."

Taiwan: "The food is so good!"

Thailand: "Agreed!"

Korea: "Yeah!"

Vietnam: "Yummy!"

Hong Kong: "..."

Everyone: -looks at Hong Kong-

HK: "What?"

J: "You're not eating, Hong. Is something the matter?"

Thai: "Yeah, man, everything okay?"

HK: "I'm fine." -looks at food-

C: "He's so emo, aru..."

Everyone: "Agreed."

HK: "I AM NOT EMO!"

Everyone: -laughs-

* * *

><p><span>Now It's Time For A Short Intermission, Brought To You By KFC's Kentucky Fried Chicken.<span>

* * *

><p>England: -turns channel- "Who would eat that fatty crap?"<p>

America: "Meee~!"

England: "Yankee wanker..."

America: "Hurr durr"

* * *

><p><span>O Brother, Where Art Thou? <span>A play by Belarus

* * *

><p>Belarus: "O BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU! I SHALL MARRY THEE UNTIL THE DEPTHS OF TIME!"<p>

Russia: "NooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~!" -runs away screaming-

Belarus: "Get back here, my dear brother! I love YOOOOOUUUU~!"

Ukraine: "This family is so weird." -weirded out face-

* * *

><p><span>"I Want You" an original song written by the Bad Friends Trio. [Beware: Invading of vital regions and tomatoes may occur.]<span>

* * *

><p>Prussia: "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I want you, baby, you know I do~!"<p>

Spain: "I can tell you want me, too, because everytime I'm around you~ blush red like a tomato~!"

France: "Just give it up already, surrender to me! You know I want you, baby~!"

Prussia: "Who could resist my awesomness?"

Spain: "Who can resist my churro's?"

France: "Who can resist my sexy hair?"

All three: "We know you want us like we want you!"

Audience: -mentally scarred for the rest of their lives-

* * *

><p><span>Have you ever wondered what the male Hetalia characters names would be if they were girls? Well, find out,<span>here!

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas: Feliciana Veneziana Vargas<p>

Germany/Ludwig: Luda

Japan/Kiku Honda: Kiko Honda

America/Alfred F. Jones: Abigail F. Jones

England/Arthur Kirkland: Annette Kirkland

France/Francis Bonnefoy: Aurore Bonnefoy

China/Wang Yao: Wang Mei

Russia/Ivan Braginski: Ivanna Braginski

Romano/Lovino Vargas: Lovina Fratella Vargas

Spain/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Violeta Fernanda Carriedo

Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt: Gilberta Beilschmidt

Austria/Roderich Edelstein: Rodericha Edelstien

Sealand/Peter Kirkland: Danielle Kirkland

Canada/Matthew Williams: Amanda Williams

* * *

><p><span>Fusosososo~ Fusosososo~ Fusosososo~<span>

* * *

><p>Romano: "Is that really all it's gonna be titled?"<p>

Spain: "Why of course, mi amor."

R: "I told you not to call me that, _estupido._"

S: "Oh, but Roma~ you are my love!"

R: "Damn it, you bastard!"

S: "Roma, are you okay? Your face is turning as red as a tomato!" -smiling slyly-

R: "Shut up!" -turns away quickly-

S: "Roma, this is almost over, you should face the camera one last time."

R: -turns around-

S: -kisses Romano on the lips and hugs-

R: -dies a little inside- *from happiness*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin!<strong>_


	2. Adventure Two!

**The Tomato Fields with Spain and Romano ****written by Spain, directed by Prussia**

Romano: -glares into camera-

Spain: "It sure is a nice day to be harvesting tomatoes, huh, Roma~"

R: -Glares at Spain-

S: "Romano, say your lines, _cariño_."

R: -face turns red- "I'm not your _cariño_, _stupido_! And I'm not saying my lines, this is _inutile_!"

Prussia: "C'mon, say your lines already!" -mutters- "_was für ein Ärger_"

R: -smacks Prussia- "You do know that Italy is forcing me to learn German because of your brother, right?" -runs off set-

S: "Romaaa~ Come back here, _mi amor_! Don't leave me here with this-" -waves hands at Prussia-

P: "I feel so unwelcomed... I'm too awesome to be unwelcomed! I'll show that brat!" -Runs after Romano-

S: -stares off towards Roma and Prussia, walks up to camera- "I hope you enjoyed watching that little scene. Maybe I'll get Veneziano to do Roma's part..." -chuckles, turns camera off-

**A Frenchman and an Englishman walk into a bar.**

French: Can I have your finest wine, please?

English: I'd like a glass of rum, ol' chap.

F: Rum? Why not something classy? Like red wine?

E: Because wine tastes terrible, I prefer liquor.

F: Hmm, how well can you hold it?

E: Pretty goddamn well, I am English after all.

F: If I order some Rum, let's have a contest to see who get's drunk first, okay?

E: -hesistates- Fine. Sounds like a fine idea.

**[Two Hours Later]**

Police call from manager: Yeah, we have two naked men in our bar, ones French, the other ones British.

Police: What did they order for drinks?

Manager: Bartender says they both ordered Rum.

Police: GOOD GOD MAN, NEVER GIVE A FRENCHMAN AND AN ENGLISHMAN RUM WHILE THEY'RE TOGETHER! THAT'S LIKE A DEATH SENTENCE!

Manager: Too late.

You would'a thought one of them would've seen it before they walked into it.

**We're sorry to interrupt you with an important news message:**

Reporter: "There is a violent terrorist on the loose, named Sadiq Annan. His partners in crime, though, refer to him as Turkey, or the Big Turk."

Turkey: -In random motel room, freaking out- "I'M NOT A GOD DAMN TERRORIST! I'M JUST A GUY TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET TO THE NEAREST GROVERY STORE!"

R: "If you've seen this man, please call us at-" -cut off by T.V. being shut off-

T: -Mutters- "I'll show them terrorist! I'm going to buy ALL of the bologna in the store! Mwahahaha!"

Manager of Motel: "Bologna?"

T: "DON'T JUDGE ME, I'M NOT A TERRORIST! MY PLANS SUCK!"

The End

**Learning Danish with Denmark and America**

Denmark: "Pronounce it like this! Yai"

America: "Yay."

D: "Ya- ai."

A: "Yah. Aya."

D: "No! Yai! Like, Japanese word for love, Ai, except with a Y in the front."

A: "You have to say all of that just to pronounce Yai?"

D: -eye twitch- -unimpressed face- "Jeg hader dig..."

*Jeg hader dig = yai heyla dai = "I hate you"*

**"Oh, Phil, I love you!" "I love you, too, Wanda!"**

England: "Oh my! It's... it's so sad! Wanda had loved Phil for so long, and she's just now admitting, only to find out that Phil not only loves her now, but has loved her since they had met? It's so heart-wrenching!" -sobs-

Flying Mint Bunny: "England, is it just me, or have you gone soft?"

E: -gasps- "No way! I have not gone 'soft', it's you, Flying Mint Bunny, whose gone soft!"

FMB: "Well, no duh, I'm a bunny."

E: "Was that an insult to humanity?"

FMB: "What are you-"

E: "Because if it was, tell me now. I would love to know your opinions on politics."

FMB: -thinks in head- _Figures, he's drunk again..._

E: "Flying Mint Bunny! Answer me! Are you ignoring me?" -cries- "I knew it! You don't love me anymore!" -runs away screaming 'America'-

FMB: -facepalm- "He's an idiot."

**The end. For realsies.**


End file.
